


Take me to Church

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine FE3H [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Smut, and in byleth's room, and near the stables, i love dimileth so much, inspired-ish by msbluebell's cult au, take me to church by hozier is literally a god send, they're babies fellas, though that's just an honorable mention, yo they sin in the cathedral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All of her students, her wondrous little lion cubs, were so confused. But she saw a glimmer of something else in their eyes as well. Dimitri was the only one who did not hide his expression, not even a hint of subtlety was shown.He looked upon her like she was a goddess. Should she tell him that she was?





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y’all. I’ve literally been working on this fic for like... a month? Maybe more? And I finally finished and I’m really proud of it! It’s sort-of inspired by @msbluebell‘s Cult AU. Kind of? Also- Hozier literally fits into any Dimileth trope you can think of. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! It was super fun and challenging to write!

_ My lover's got humor _

_ She's the giggle at a funeral _

_ Knows everybody's disapproval _

_ I should've worshiped her sooner _

Dimitri looked on in awe as he watched the professor cut down soldier after soldier, eventually running into the forest after Monica. The rest of the Blue Lions stayed back to finish off what was left of the small army that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The prince, however, ran his lance through the two dark mages that had surrounded him and chased after his teacher. 

He expected to see a few things, such as the professor standing over a dead body. But, he definitely did not expect to see the teal-haired woman to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. The blonde could barely hear his fellow classmates come into the clearing through the blood rushing in his ears. Hell, he could scarcely hear what had just come out of his mouth before he rushed forward with his weapon, fully intent on killing this  _ Solon _ , whoever he may be. 

Before he could raise his lance against the smirking dastard before him, a red light washed over the vicinity, only to reveal a newly emerged professor step through the darkness.   


_ If the Heavens ever did speak _

_ She is the last true mouthpiece _

_ Every Sunday's getting more bleak _

_ A fresh poison each week _

The Sword of the Creator broke apart, lashing out towards Solon. It’s red glow illuminated the forest, creating an almost sinister look until it had come back together. Solon was a mangled mess on the altar, and there before him was the professor herself. She was transformed, a divine green aura surrounding her as she turned to face her students. Her once vibrant blue hair was now a light mint, as were her eyes, and her skin was covered in fresh blood. 

Dimitri had never seen anything more beautiful. He was beginning to believe that not even the divine Seiros herself had looked this breathtaking. 

All of her students, her wondrous little lion cubs, were so confused. But she saw a glimmer of something else in their eyes as well. Dimitri was the only one who did not hide his expression, not even a hint of subtlety was shown. 

He looked upon her like she was a goddess. Should she tell him that she was?

The young prince had to hurry to catch Byleth before she hit the ground, fainting from exhaustion.

_ "We were born sick", you heard them say it _

_ My church offers no absolutes _

_ She tells me 'worship in the bedroom' _

_ The only heaven I'll be sent to _

_ Is when I'm alone with you _

After Edelgard betrayed the Church in the Holy Tomb, after they found out the true identity of the Flame Emperor, Dimitri was beside himself with rage. As was Rhea. As was… well, everyone. Rhea cried blasphemy, not against Seiros or Sothis, but against Byleth herself. The people of the Monastery had quickly taken to Rhea’s insistence that Byleth was the vessel for the goddess. And no one grasped onto that idea more than the Blue Lions. After all, what would they call that past event, other than divine intervention?

_ I was born sick, but I love it _

_ Command me to be well _

_ Amen, Amen, Amen _

Dimitri was quick to offer his services after Jeralt’s death, but ever since Byleth had merged with Sothis, the prince was like a man possessed. The first time he had gotten the professor alone after the merge, he had vowed himself to protect her. A few days after Edelgard’s betrayal, he had placed himself on his knees before her and promised to serve her even if she did not need him to. If Byleth saw the manic expression on his face, she did not say.

Byleth did not know what to make of it, but her knees grew weak at the sight of the young prince kneeling before her.

It was a bit endearing, at least until he promised to bring her Edelgard’s head to appease herself and the dead.   


_ Take me to church _

_ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

_ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

_ Offer me that deathless death _

_ Good God, let me give you my life _

Then came Edelgard’s invasion. The students and the knights created a small army to defend the monastery, but it seemed to be for naught. Dimitri and Claude fought side by side, tearing down anyone that got close. Though the blonde’s eyes never left Byleth’s form, even as he carved his lance through soldiers of the Imperial army. They had turned the tide when a dragon appeared overhead, much to Claude’s surprise. Dimitri didn’t even notice it, too busy defending himself and keeping an eye on the professor. 

A majority of the students had retreated, thanks to Byleth’s tactics, and the dragon began to struggle. When Byleth ran to help, Dimitri felt he had no choice but to run after her. If only he was quicker, he would soon think. For he reached her just as she fell from the cliff. 

Felix was the one to find his highness again, though he was disgusted at the sight. It seemed the Boar Prince had finally lost his mind, babbling to ghosts while dripping in blood.

_ If I'm a pagan of the good times _

_ My lover's the sunlight _

_ To keep the Goddess on my side _

_ She demands a sacrifice _

_ To drain the whole sea _

_ Get something shiny _

After the professor’s supposed death, nothing was the same. The monastery fell, Rhea went missing, and the student’s couldn’t graduate. Instead, they all fell back to their territories. It was important they kept a strong front, if Edelgard was to incite a war. Claude did his best to keep the Alliance together after his grandfather passed, but it didn’t last long when Lorenz offered fealty to the Empire. Only a few houses stood against the incoming regime, and it was not a pretty sight.

The Blue Lions, however, returned to their respective houses only to hear that the prince had comitted murder. He would be hanged for his crime, and his friends wept, knowing the truth and yet they had no power to change it. 

Dedue helped him escape soon after his imprisonment. Dimitri begged, he pleaded to be left for dead but his friend would not hear his call. 

Dimitri ran, an iron lance in hand and tears running down his face. When the ghosts of his mistakes found him again, he screamed in agony at the sight of Dedue among them. His father, Glenn, so many others- but where was the professor?- they would not stop their whisper-like screams. They demanded her head. 

So he gave them his eye as a compromise for patience, until he could sever the wicked girl into pieces himself.

_ Something meaty for the main course _

_ That's a fine looking high horse _

_ What you got in the stable? _

_ We've a lot of starving faithful _

Rats. The whole monastery. Filled with rats. 

Long, matted hair sat atop Dimitri’s head like a rat’s nest, an eyepatch making a permanent crease even through the stained and dried blood. His mind was tormented with the screams of innocents, the demands of the dead, and the cries of the one he loved most.

It was strange to him, how the professor suddenly made an appearance in his darkest dreams when her ghost was radio silent for the last five years. He supposed it was punishment for his sins, but now even she came to collect payment. Her hair had grown out considerably, and it looked untamed. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks as she looked at him, a sob breaking loose every once in a while.

Even the goddess herself was disgusted by the man he had become. He was a monster, there was no changing that. And when it came time to prove it to her ghost, he would be covered in the blood of those he protects her throne from.

_ That looks tasty _

_ That looks plenty _

_ This is hungry work _

_ _ He thought it to be a dream- a good one, at least to his standards. She came to him, looking as she did those five years ago. Her hair was short, her skin gleaming in the moonlight. The only difference was her eyes. They were filled with emotion, watching him as he knelt on his knees and spewed madness to dead men that walked the world no longer.

She knelt in front of him, begging to be seen, to be noticed. He barely noticed Felix try to pull her away until she shoved him off, muttering nonsense like she “can’t leave him alone like this for another night”. The cathedral was soon empty, the only song left singing in the air was the sound of the wind blowing through the broken walls.

He thought it to be a dream when, after hours of screaming to the void that was his mind, she leant in and touched her lips to his. It was magical- another clue for a dream- and he had truly never felt anything quite like it before. Maybe that’s because he hadn’t had any physical contact the last five years, maybe it’s because it was a kiss from the goddess reborn, or maybe it was just because it was  _ Byleth _ and  _ she  _ was kissing  _ him _ .

His teenage fantasy and lust came to the forefront of his mind, and suddenly all of the ghosts vanished, except for her. He knew it to be a dream because ghosts don’t touch- they only yell for vengeance or death. He could almost taste the saltiness of her tears, if he were able. 

He knew it to be a dream because they were falling, oh so slowly, onto the ground of the cathedral and she was whispering his name in a sweet tone that only she could have. He recognized a groan leaving his mouth, only to be silenced by the warm skin on her collarbone. He felt her fingers curl in his hair, and  _ oh goddess _ nothing felt better. His lips roamed every inch of free skin, reveling in every little sound that left Byleth’s mouth.

He knew it to be a dream when she smiled at him, a smile more mesmerizing than he remembered, and she reached to take his hand in hers and lead it under her blouse. His gloved fingers explored, noticing every reaction she made, and stopped at the peak of her breast when she let out a cry and jolted against his thigh. 

It had to be a dream, because if this were reality, she wouldn’t even be here, let alone grinding against him with her head tilted back while he had his hands shoved up her shirt. This was a dream, and he didn’t want it to end.

**Why couldn’t she actually be here?** He slowed his movements as the whispers came back, gnawing at the deepest part of his mind.  **It’s because of Edelg-Bring us her hea-Dim-Venge us-Don’t you wan-Dimitri!Dimitri!Dimitri!**

And with a growl he ripped her shirt in half, quickly taking a nipple between his lips in the hopes that they would just let him have this in his dreams. One hand held onto her hip with a bruising grip, while the other was fighting to undo her trousers and not tear them off like he did her shirt. He tried to be careful, slow, truly, but it was impossible. He was just grateful that his crest hadn’t made an appearance.

He finally managed to pull her pants down, and  _ oh sothis _ she wasn’t wearing any underwear. The exiled prince snuck a look at the face of his partner and nearly finished right then and there. If she looked divine when she left the void, she looked absolutely  _ ethereal  _ here. Her mint hair was strewn about, some sticking to her face from the sweat beginning to form, her pupils were blown wide, her lips were swollen, and she had marks (did he do that?) all across her neck and torso. 

She was panting, they both were, and yet she could only grip his hair tighter and beg for something,  _ anything _ . 

And who was he to deny a goddess?

Dimitri bent his head, trying to take in her scent before kissing her thighs. She struggled, mewled, gasped ‘please’, and sent prayers to the goddess (why was she praying to herself?), until he finally made his way to where she needed him the most. He delved in, tongue licking long stripes from her entrance to her clit, making obscene noises as he feasted upon his professor. His goddess. 

He only wished he could smell and taste the sweet slick escaping from her throbbing cunt. Groaning, he was tugged closer to the heat. He held down her hips, as she tried to move them, and fingernails scraped his scalp. He had the perfect view once he adjusted, nose on her mound, lips around her clit, and fingers shoved deep within her, as she begged for release. He had never seen anything more beautiful than Byleth coming undone from him alone.

But they were both insatiable, and as he pulled down his own trousers just enough to stuff himself inside of her, it was like neither of them could get enough of each other. He was sure they were loud, and he wished this weren’t a dream so everyone knew that  _ she  _ was  _ his _ .

But he knew it was a dream when she flipped him over, squaring herself on his hips and leaning on his chest. He knew it was a dream when she began to move. He knew it was a dream when she moaned against his neck, begging for him to buck into her harder. 

He hoped it wasn’t a dream: the way he felt, being inside her, being around her, being  _ one.  _ He hoped it wasn’t a dream when she bit his neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see. He hoped it wasn’t a dream when they reached completion together, singing praises and whispering ‘ _ I love you’  _ in each other’s ears.

He knew his mind betrayed him when he woke up the next morning, against a pew, his cloak missing, a torn shirt underneath him and a round bruise on his neck. He thought it to be real when he saw her a few hours later, wearing his cloak (which barely concealed the bruises she wore on her own neck) around her mercenary armor.

He wished it were real when she sent him a smile, that mesmerizing smile that lit up his world once upon a time. But alas, she was a goddess, and he was a monster. Therefore it could not be real. 

So, when he growled and moved positions, he missed her smile turn into a frown- all the proof he needed for the dream to indeed be real.

_ Take me to church _

_ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

_ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

_ Offer me that deathless death _

_ Good God, let me give you my life _

Dedue had found them on the battlefield, and he was starting to believe that some ghosts weren’t ghosts after all. That was, until Rodrigue joined them not soon after. 

In the dead of night, he saw her. The rain cascaded around her, creating a glow that only the goddess could be held under. She seemed to be waiting, leaning against the stables with searching eyes. He tried not to notice her, but how could he not when she looked so… celestial. So breathtaking. 

He began to prepare his horse, not paying attention to her when she walked behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Her voice called out to him like a siren, and he had no choice but to turn around and respond. A part of him, hidden deep down, begged to be kind to the woman before him, but a beast only converses in violence. 

“It doesn’t concern you.” 

Her face scrunched up, in disgust or concern, he could not tell. But it was clear that she had no intention of standing down.

“It does.”

A growl left his lips as his eye twitched, “Get out of my way, Byleth. Now.”

“You’re going to Enbarr, aren’t you?” She was quiet for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath. “Do you really think that  _ this _ is going to appease the dead?”

“Silence!” His one eye widened in rage, and he slammed his fist against the wall behind her, cracking the wood. “It obviously won’t appease you. And you are just as dead as the others. So tell me professor… how do I silence them? How… How do I  _ save _ them?”

He fist loosened as he turned his head to watch the rain hit the ground. “I… How do I save  _ you _ , Byleth?”

Her hand came to rest on his cheek, and it caused a wave of surprise to course through him. He brought his head up to look at her once again, and was met with a soft smile.

“You saved me a long time ago, Dimitri. Now let me save you.”

_ No masters or kings when the ritual begins _

_ There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin _

_ In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene _

_ Only then I am human _

_ Only then I am clean _

_ Amen, Amen, Amen _

It did not take much after that for Dimitri to break. His sobs echoed in the night air, shortly followed by her reassurances. When his tears finally ran out, not even Byleth was shocked by the feeling of his lips against hers. 

This was much slower than the night in the chapel. Soft sighs left their lips in between kisses, and the two of them laid on the ground. It was soft, and sweet, and so much better than ever before. 

Because he knew she was real, and he felt peace for the first time in years. 

And she felt as though he was finally coming back to her. 

And he felt as though she blessed him from whatever curse he was afflicted from. 

This was not a beast laying with a goddess. 

This was just Dimitri and Byleth. And it was wonderful.

The rain washed away the dirt off their skins, but it also refreshed their minds and their souls as they became one under the moonlight. And if Dedue saw the two of them, soaking wet, and heading into Byleth’s chambers- well, he would only smile, and keep it to himself.   


_ Take me to church _

_ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

_ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

_ Offer me that deathless death _

_ Good God, let me give you my life _


End file.
